Saiyan Alchemist
by Ashdakillerz
Summary: Gohan gets thrown into world of alchemists! What changes will unfold for our young hero! Read on to find out! Eventual pairing: ? Will mostly focus on action parts! Love will be built steadily along the way. Based on 2003 anime not Brotherhood!
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

Saiyan alchemist

A/N: Hey guys! So, I should really be completing my other fic but this one just popped into my head… and I decided to try and see how it goes! See if you guys like it! BTW this is from the 2003 fullmetal alchemist series not the brotherhood series.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DBZ world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 4 years after the cell games that shook the entire world and Gohan was living peacefully with his mother. His father sacrificed his life for peace on earth…

It was another usual morning as Gohan got up decided to get some breakfast and was about to study when suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" Gohan said as he picked up the phone. "Gohan! Just the person I was looking for!" Bulma replied "I called because I would like to show you my new invention! Vegeta isn't interested because he is always training. Do you mind coming over? We could catch up too I haven't talked to you in 4 years!" "Sure!" Gohan enthusiastically replied as he bolted through the door and told Chichi where he was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Bulma's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan walked into capsule corp and remembered Bulma saying something about waiting for him in Lab 22… When he walked in, he saw Bulma and behind her was a contraption circular with a hole in the middle and was as big as him. "Wow Bulma! What's that?" Gohan asked as his curiosity got the better of him and inspected it. "Neat huh? It's a device I made so that we can jump dimensions! It's still a prototype and in testing phases and I would like you to take a look at it's first test run!" Bulma explained "Dimension jumping device huh?" Gohan said as he admired it.

"Well watch this! I'm going to give her a whirl!" Bulma said as she flipped the switch and a whirring sound was heard. Suddenly, a purple shimmer appeared in the gaping hole and there were flashes of images one was of ninjas fighting, an orange haired man with a huge scythe, a skull shaped reaper of some sort, a pink headed boy that had flames on his arms and a blonde girl with keys fighting… the images was endless until it stopped on 2 people. A blond boy with a braid and a suit of ancient Armor leaving a city on a train. Gohan was mesmerized by all the images it showed that he unknowingly walked closer and closer. Bulma realized this and saw that Gohan was getting too close that he could be sucked in at any moment! "GOHAN STOP!" Bulma yelled but she didn't see her glass of water on the control panel as she toppled it and cause the dimension device to go critical and start to malfunction. Suddenly, Gohan was sucked in to the portal as he tried to fight back against the sudden shock, but to no avail. "Shit!" Bulma said as she rewired the portal to force shutdown and plugged out the power thankfully the portal didn't explode and bulma felt a tinge of relief. "Chichi is sooooo going to kill me!" Bulma said as she paced around the lab thinking of a way to get Gohan back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan free fell through a portal with flashes of images of other worlds he saw his own world at one point and tried to fight back against the force pushing him down but failed in the end as he felt his energy being drained from him. _"Shit! My power is getting drained… and I feel so tired, I might just rest…"_ Gohan thought as he fell unconscious and a bright light shone as he entered the realm of alchemists.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the world of alchemists~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 brothers Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric sat opposite each other in the train "So brother looks like we found nothing of importance in xenotime huh?" The younger Elric said "Yea AL I thought there would be something about the philosopher's stone there but no such luck." The boy with braids and blonde hair said they sat in silence for awhile when they suddenly saw the clouds turn an ominous grey. "Brother… there's something wrong about this sky it doesn't turn so dark so fast." Alphonse said "You're right… maybe something's going to drop out of the sky!" Edward jokingly said. As if on cue a flaming object came falling from the sky towards the carriage they were on "BROTHER!" Alphonse exclaimed "I swear it was just a guess!" Edward said as he quickly scanned the train for any passengers. Luckily there was no one and they were in the last carriage. Edward immediately transmuted a huge wall to shield the train as they braced for impact. "BOOM!" the object destroyed the carriage behind but did minimal damage to the rest. The last carriage was disengaged due to the impact as the train sped off without the brothers. "DAMN IT!" Edward said as he came out unscathed from the rubble and saw the train drive away. He walked towards the crater and saw not a meteorite or an object but a young boy who had grave injuries and was bloody all over. "Brother! We have to help him!" Alphonse said as he saw the young boy lying on the floor. Edward complied and quickly went to help Alphonse pick up the boy. "We're near central… we should go there and give this boy some medical attention." Edward said as he and Alphonse made a quick dash to the central station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 day later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan opened his eyes and saw a bright light shining down on him he groggily sat up and suddenly remembered the events at capsule corp… He quickly scanned his surroundings as he tried to sense any familiar Ki source around. He tried to sense throughout entire world and tried to find Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta or Krillin's Ki but were nowhere to be found. _"So, I really have travelled to another dimension huh?"_ Gohan thought to himself and suddenly the door opened to reveal a blond-haired boy with braids and a red jacket with white gloves. "Hi uh who are you?" Gohan asked. "The guy who saved you while you crashed my train." Edward rudely said as he eyed Gohan. "Oh, uh thanks…and I'm sorry" Gohan said apologetically. Edward softened a little bit and asked "So who are you? And where are you from?" "Well my name is Son Gohan and I'm from a very faraway place." Gohan replied "Well my name is Edward and you owe me one for saving you!" Edward said "Brother!" A high-pitched voice from behind and a suit of Armor came walking in. "Brother don't be so harsh on him! He just recovered!" The suit of Armor said to Edward.

"The colonel wanted answers and wanted me to question him! So why shouldn't I be so harsh!" Edward said as both of them eyed each other "Uh I know shouldn't interrupt but… Who are you guys? Where am I? and what is going on?" Gohan interjected. Both Edward and Alphonse sighed as Edward said "You are in central, I am the Fullmetal alchemist and this is my brother Alphonse and I am supposed to question you on why you come here." Edward explained. Gohan sensed both of their energy signature and realized they were both good. However, the armoured one was weird it was as if he had no body only a soul.

"So, can you answer me so I can get back to my mission." Edward said irritatingly. "Could you close the door please. The I'll tell you. BUT PROMISE ME no one else but you guys will hear this." Gohan said this piqued the brothers interest and decided to listen. Gohan explained everything that happened to him up till now and told Edward that he was from another dimension. Edward laughed and said "Prove it!" Gohan produced a small Ki ball on his hand and it illuminated the place. "No transmutation circle?!" Both the brothers were shocked and stunned. "Now its your turn! I heard you say you're and alchemist… does that mean you mix chemicals and create new concoctions and stuff?" Gohan asked. "Now I know you're from another world" Edward said as he was stunned by the display that Gohan did just now. Edward then continued to explain about this world and the world of alchemists to Gohan.

It was sundown when they finished talking and Edward said "Your secret is safe with me! I won't tell anyone anything I promise!" "You said you were looking for the philosopher's stone, didn't you?" Gohan asked Edward nodded his head and asked "Why do you ask?" "Well, let me help you! It'll be fun and I owe you anyway. From what I heard you say, equivalent exchange, right?" Gohan said. "All right fine I'll ask the colonel about it, just make sure you don't drag me down!" Edward said jokingly as both brothers left the room to report to the colonel. Gohan laid back down on his bed and decided to get some sleep as he waited for tomorrow to follow Edward.

A/N: Leave some reviews please! I hope its not too draggy! No action for this episode but I promise it will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor Marcoh

Saiyan Alchemist

A/N: Hey guys! Ugh this fic was getting good so I decided to continue it! Lesgo straight into the story! I forgot to tell you I will Gohan make powerful, but not so much that he finishes everything in one punch if not where's the fun in that eh?

 _Recap: Gohan, Edward and Alphonse were finished talking and introducing themselves._

 **The next morning:**

"Edward can I hear your report about the philosopher's stone and the mysterious stranger?" Edward explained everything he learnt about the philosopher's stone and told the colonel that the stranger's name was Gohan and he was from a far-off place and that he would not tell him. The colonel was about to go and send in an interrogation squad to the boy when Edward said "I think that we should let him gain our trust first… I'll keep an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't go rogue.

The colonel thought about it for awhile and said "Alright Edward, I'll allow you to take him with you as you search for the philosopher's stone. I'm trusting you Ed and Al." Edward and AL bowed politely and took their leave as they decided to visit Gohan.

When they left, the colonel called in a large, tall and burly man with a bald head except for the short yellow hair on his head. He wore a military uniform. "Follow them." Mustang said. The figure nodded and took his leave.

 **With Gohan:**

Gohan lay in bed as he thought about his family back home and his life in his dimension, he thought about how Chichi would want him to continue studying even though he really wanted to train hard and protect the planet like his father did before he sacrificed himself. _"Dad… what would you do now?"_ Gohan thought as he was trapped in a new world with no way out.

The door swung open snapping him out of his thoughts. "Ed! Al! So how did the talk go?" Gohan asked enthusiastically. "Well it went great! We managed to convince the colonel for you to follow us!" Edward said. "Well then what are we waiting for let's go!" Gohan said excitedly "Woah woah hold on, your injuries haven't recovered yet!" Ed said Gohan realized this and grabbed a brown pouch from his Gi and he took out a green bean and ate it. Soon his injuries and bruises disappeared as he was back to full strength and was jumping around and running around. "Damn Gohan what did you take?" Al asked intrigued by the beans in the pouch. "Well it's a Senzu bean, on my planet we have these and it recovers all injuries and brings you back to 100% full energy. Gohan said as he took the brown pouch away from them and counted the beans remaining. He stared out of the window and thought about home and asked "Hey Ed and Al, you don't happen to have a way to get me back home do you?" Gohan asked "Well no we don't… maybe if we get the philosopher's stone it is possible to send you back to your dimension!" Gohan was excited by this and more determined to go with Ed to find the philosopher's stone. "Shall we go? Gohan? Brother?" Al asked. "Well sure! But where to?" Gohan asked "We are going to find Doctor Marcoh, we hear he did some research on the Philosopher's stone itself so we are going to get some answers!" Ed said "Well there are rumours that he lives in a nearby village in the east right now so we are going over there to take a look." Gohan nodded and followed suit.

 **Scenery change to Liore:**

Buildings were devastated, corpses were strewn all over the town as gunfire could be heard from afar, shots were fired one after another as people raged about the city demanding to see the minister "GIVE US THE MINISTER!" cried the people of Liore. Military were deployed all over the place as they shot and killed thousands of rebels.

Meanwhile in an old abandoned house there was a girl with pink hair brown eyes and had brown skin she was surrounded with kids in ragged clothing and hugged them close. Suddenly loud gunshots were heard nearby and the kids huddled nearer to each other "It's okay… everything is going to be all right…" The girl whispered "Rose… will everything really be fine?" One of the kids asked "Yes… now hush young one everything is going to be okay." Rose whispered in a motherly tone.

Suddenly, the door was shot down and a military man came in with a gun and aimed it at Rose. All the kids made a mad rush and hid behind Rose. Rose confidently stood up and said "As you can see there are none of those thugs here, only kids! Now take your leave please!" Rose said as she defended the children. The military man asked Rose "Where is the base of the thugs?" Rose shook her head and denied that she knew. The military man decided that she was just a girl and some kids and left it at that as he left the room.

" _Close one"_ Rose thought to herselfas she went back to comforting and taking care of the kids _._ _"Ed, Al I wonder where you are now?"  
_

**Scene change minister's place:**

A woman with dark green hair and an alluring figure stood on the balcony of the roof wearing a black dress and had a red insignia on her chest. "Human's sure are foolish…" The woman said as she stared at the sight of the city before them. "Foolish! Foolish!" A dwarfed man with no eyeballs said "Gluttony, you agree, don't you? Humans make the same mistakes over and over again, they disgust me." The woman said "Disgust! Disgust! I agree with Lust!" the person now known as Gluttony said as he stood together on the balcony with Lust.

Footsteps were heard as a bald man in black robes came up the stairs and greeted them "Well well well, if it isn't the minister." The woman now known as Lust taunted "Hn, Humans are so dumb, all I had to do was let the faithful turn against each other and the military came to add fuel to the fire." The 'Minister' said. "Now… I can return back to this adorable form!" The man shape shifted into a teen with unkept and long green hair wearing a crop top with a mischievous face. "Envy, thank you for doing this" Lust said. "Now we are able to show them what happens if they people get to close to the philosopher's stone." The person now known as Envy said suddenly a man came up and saw the truth that they were being lied to. He asked "WHAGT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE MINISTER!" Lust just sighed and said "Gluttony, lunch time." Gluttony gladly took up the offer and ate the man alive

"Lust, there are 2 people who are interested in the philosopher's stone, and I have a feeling that they will be able to successfully make it. They have been here before, Edward and Alphonse Elric." Envy said with a snicker. "Those two, Envy keep an eye on them I'll clean up here. Lust said Envy nodded and departed to spy on Ed and Al.

 **With Ed, Al and Gohan:**

Ed and Al were walking along a village road and talking to the people in the village if they heard of a Doctor Marcoh, but the name that kept appearing was not Marcoh, but Mauro instead…

"Let's go see this doctor for ourselves…" Ed said as he walked toward the doctor's house. While walking, Gohan quickly pushed Ed and Al into a haystack nearby and hid "Hey! What was that for?!" Al said. "Shhh." Gohan responded signalling to them they were being watched. True enough, they were being watched by the man from before as he looked around for the trio and walked off. Once the coast was clear they went knocked on the door of the house. A man in his late fifties came out and greeted them, Ed showed him his silver watch and the man freaked out "I am not going back to the military!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a gun and held it at gunpoint at Ed. "Sir let us expla-" Ed was cut off when Doctor Marcoh repeated "I said I am not going back! Now leave!" Suddenly Gohan stood in front of the doctor and twisted the gun as if it was rubber. "Listen to us, will you? We are not here to take you back, we are here to discover more about your research about the philosopher's stone." Gohan said "N-not here t-to take me?" He stuttered surprised at the sheer speed and strength of the boy. "Well then, I am sorry for treating you people as hostiles… come on in." He said. They went in and sat down on the table with Marcoh and asked about the philosopher's stone. Soon, Edward sensed something off and opened a secret hatch that had a red stone. Memories of what happened in Liore came back.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _I have stolen your silver watch! Without it you cannot beat me! I have the philosopher's stone!" The once alive minister said to Ed, Ed proved him wrong by getting a giant statue of Leto to attack the minister, Cornello, suddenly the statue stopped short as Ed allowed the man to live with the shame he had. Cornello, being unhappy about this used the fake philosopher's stone. However, it had unintended consequences as his hand was transmuted into a mutant, guns eyes and all sorts of things grew on his arms as the philosopher's stone winked away from existence…_

 **Present:**

"Is this a fake philosopher's stone? Are you making red water? Causing people to become ill?" Ed threatening said Ed was about to attack Marcoh but Al held him back. Gohan was clueless and asked "Red water? Illness? What's going on?" "That stone, I once saw a man use it too much and it cost his hand to become a monster beyond recognition…" Edward said "This stone was also made form red water which are harmful to us humans. So, I am assuming that he has Red water here!" Edward struggled against Al and wanted to attack Marcoh but suddenly, the door burst down and in cam General Basque Grand. "We want to arrest Marcoh. Take your leave now state alchemist!" as he apprehended Marcoh and despite the appeals and pleads from the villagers they took him. "No! No! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't send me back! DON'T SEND ME BACK TO THAT HELL!" Marcoh shouted before he was dragged into the transport.

Ed saw the faces of the villagers and decided that this was wrong he was about to transmute a wall when suddenly the car in front of the general and Marcoh exploded General and Marcoh stopped. When the smoke cleared it revealed a big man with red irises and brown skin with a scar in the shape of an X on his face. "Do you really think you can beat me! Now that I have this!" The general said as he held up the fake stone. However, just because he was lost in his speech Scar charged and grabbed his head. 1 second later, blood spewed out from within his head everywhere as the general dropped dead. "Crystal alchemist… Fullmetal alchemist… you're next!" Scar said as he charged toward Ed and Marcoh

A/N: Hey guys! Please review! Although there is not much fighting I promise you the next chapter Gohan will fight. Leave a review for me to improve further!


End file.
